


Cycle

by SpaceKase



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breeding, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Rutting, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: There was a lot that Dr. Flug hadn't anticipated about this job...Written for Kinktober 2020.Day 7:Rimming | Breeding | Tentacles
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955086
Comments: 4
Kudos: 205
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first day of the month where all three prompts appealed to me. So I decided to try using all of them in this ficlet.

"Ah...a-AH...s-siiiir..."

There were a lot of things about this job that Dr. Flug hadn't anticipated. 

It said a lot that his boss, a supernatural demon from another demension, having a yearly mating cycle that he had to ride out for an entire week, didn't even make the top ten. 

Not that Flug could complain; he'd known that he liked being told what to do from a very young age. And right now, Black Hat's very thick tongue was wriggling inside him, thoroughly lubricating him with viscous, green-tinted saliva. 

"Ssssiiiiiir..." Flug was clutching the edge of the table with every bit of strength he had, trying desperately to ground himself however he could. He was painfully aware of how his now bare legs trembled violently, the cold clammy feeling of Black Hat's hands keeping his cheeks spread, the feeling of something slim but strong wrapping around his ankles. Every word he tried to get out only ended in a moan or a whimper. 

Then Black Hat growled, loudly. The vibrations of his voice reached places inside Flug that he hadn't even known existed. 

That was the first orgasm he received that night. 

He almost sobbed at the feeling of Black Hat pulling out his tongue, desperate for more contact. 

"I'm going to fuck you." Black Hat's deep, gravelly voice growled in Flug's ear, making the hairs on the back of his neck raise. Before the doctor could say anything, either in favor or against, something thicker, harder, and hotter shoved its way into his already used hole. "You'll bear my children."

"Oh!" Flug cried out. It was too much; all too much.

And yet, he still wanted more.

Black Hat's hands were on his hips, claws digging into the pale soft flesh there. Flug felt other things, wrapping around all of his limbs, keeping him anchored there. _Black Hat's tentacles,_ Flug absently thought. 

His boss was rough with him, as always. One of the tentacles gave a small _smack_ to Flug's left buttock before Black Hat started thrusting. The pace was hard and fast and punishing, almost like he was punishing him for having to go through this. 

"Harder," gasped Flug. "Harder, please!"

For once, Black Hat did as he asked. "Gonna breed you..." he was growling as his hips snapped against Flug's backside. "Gonna use you until you can't walk tomorrow." 

Flug was beyond words right now; all that he could manage was a pathetic whimper as he was fucked against the table. 

"You ever realize what a tease you are?" The panting in his ear could spoke louder than words. "What'm I supposed to do, whenever I see you standing around, helpless and unsuspecting?" There was a sudden stretching, burning sensation between Flug's buttocks; he realized, distantly, that Black Hat must have added a tentacle to his thrusting cock. "You wear those snug little jeans just to taunt me, don't you?"

He didn't, really; Flug wore them because they were comfortable and easy to move around in. Something very important in this job. But right then, those pesky things known as 'facts' didn't seem particularly important. "Y-yes," he breathed, aware of how sore he was already getting in several parts of his body. "That's exactly why...keep hoping you'll notice..."

The whole thing came to a perilous stop. Just as Flug was about to ask what was wrong, another growl sounded in his ear. "Believe me...I've noticed."

Black Hat reached his climax right then and there in the lab. Flug whined at the sensation of hot, thick cum filling his hole, dribbling out of him, running down the back of his thighs. He was aware of the sweat on his face making the paper bag stick to him, aware of his boss's claws and tentacles clutching tightly at him, drawing blood, cutting off circulation.

Maybe it was that last part that made him cum yet again, crying out, not caring if anyone else heard. 

For now, it was just him, the loyal mad scientist, and his boss, the black-hearted demon, making hard, painful love in the middle of a cruel, cold world.

Black hat collapsed against Flug's back, panting hot air against the back of his neck. "That was a good start," he rasped. Flug heard the smile in his voice, rather than saw it. His boss just kind of had one of those kinds of voices. "But what say we move this to your bedroom?" 

No one would have been able to see it if they'd looked, but Flug knew his boss could tell he was smiling, too. "That sounds good."


End file.
